


Steal Her Away

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [42]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Implied Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sarah is not impressed, and yet...





	Steal Her Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 13. borrowed

Sarah tipped her chin up as she stared at the Goblin King, noticing she did not have to look up so much at him now.

"You cannot steal me away, Goblin King. I am no child any longer."

"Think of it as borrowing, like your friend Haggle — "

"Hoggle!" the maligned dwarf snapped.

"— says." He then took two steps forward, putting him in Sarah's personal space. He smiled when she didn't flinch. "And no, you are no child."

Sarah drew in a breath at the butterflies his tone caused. "What do you wish?"

"Ahh, but I think the wishing is yours."


End file.
